


in time

by kalypsobean



Category: New Amsterdam (TV 2018)
Genre: Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 21:51:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalypsobean/pseuds/kalypsobean





	in time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karios/gifts).



Sometimes Max can't believe how lucky he is; not just that he has this job, and a team who listen, that's rare, but other things. That Georgia still even looks at him, is one. She's working the room, moving gracefully from one group to the next as if this were a performance, her night, her role. He talks to people as they come to him, but he watches her even as he smiles and nods and pretends to be focused.

When she joins him, the target met and the night close to ending, it's almost as if they'd never split.


End file.
